In the past, consumers generally viewed television programming and/or other streaming content as it was received live from a network, broadcast, cable or satellite source. As analog and digital recording devices (e.g., video cassette recorders, as well as digital/personal video recorders) became more prevalent, consumers were increasingly able to shift their media viewing to more convenient viewing times. Even more recently, the ability to “place shift” media viewing from one location to another has become more widespread. Using the various SLINGBOX products available from Sling Media of Foster City, Calif., for example, consumers are able remotely view television programming or other media content that is provided by a receiver, media player, recorder or other media source that is physically located at a different place than the viewer. Traditionally, content has been placeshifted primarily from a receiver or recorder over a digital network to a personal computer, wireless phone or other portable device.
Consumers are also showing increased interest in non-traditional sources of content. Streaming video received via the Internet or another network, for example, is becoming very commonplace; such content is typically enjoyed on a computer display, however, rather than on a television set. Moreover, many consumers now have video cameras or other equipment for generating their own content. Much of this content is in digital format that is presently most readily viewed on a personal computer or other digital computing device.
As a result, it is desirable to create systems, methods and/or devices that allow placeshifting of media content from a computer system or the like to a television or other remote display. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.